


Пять тысяч золотых

by PolkaFrog



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magic, PWP, Sex, Обездвиживание, Сделка, Тифлинги (Варлос)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaFrog/pseuds/PolkaFrog
Summary: Варлос не думал, что его слова так воспримут. И помыслить не мог, чем это может обернуться. Но, тем не менее, остался доволен.
Relationships: Курт Катц/Варлос
Kudos: 1





	Пять тысяч золотых

— Конечно, я помогу вам. Всего за пять тысяч золотых.

— Давайте обсудим это после собрания, наедине.

— Конечно.

***

Варлос стоял перед таверной, в данный момент полностью принадлежащей Владыкам Нехекары. Не то, чтобы это сильно выделяло её среди других таверн города, или от этого на ней выросли черепа или что-то подобное, вовсе нет. Просто теперь она казалась немного другой. Тёмные окна были не просто тёмными, они казались загадочными. Кроме окна на третьем этаже таверны — там горел свет. Там его ждали.

Варлос вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух и шагнул в распахнувшуюся от толчка дверь таверны. 

— Курт Катц у себя? — приличия ради спросил Варлос у тавернщика. 

— У себя, у себя, — отозвался тот, окидывая тифлинга хмурым взглядом.

Варлос не придал этому значения. Тифлингов не особо любили, он хорошо запомнил это с самого детства. Но однажды… Однажды он всем покажет, на что способен. 

— Господин Катц? — спросил Варлос спустя секунду, как постучал в дверь третьего этажа.

— Входи.

Варлос зашёл. И стушевался. 

— «Господин Катц»… Хорошо звучит! — Курт Катц, улыбаясь, сидел за своим столом. Слава Тиморе, в одежде, а не как тогда. И даже под столом никого не было. Сплошные чудеса.

— В культе нас хорошо воспитывали, если вы об этом. 

Варлос прошёл к столу, тратя всю свою силу воли на то, чтобы не оглядывать комнату. А ведь посмотреть было на что. Краем глаза он заметил, что та сильно преобразилась. Стала чище. Кое-где горели свечи, создавая приятный глазам полумрак. И кровать. Кровать была огромной. Варлос сел за стол и уставился на столешницу. Надо было что-то сказать, но все слова словно вылетели из головы, сознания хватило только на то, чтобы нервно обвить хвостом ножку стула.

Не то чтобы Варлос не готовился к разговору. Нет. Он пытался прокрутить в голове какие-нибудь фразы, что-то придумать, и у него даже были какие-то заготовки, но сейчас не осталось ничего. Он чувствовал себя провинившимся ребёнком, которого вот-вот должен был отчитать воспитатель. 

— Ну-ну, Варлос, расслабься. — прервал тишину голос Курта. — Ты же сам хотел поговорить? Я слушаю.

Варлос смотрел, как Курт длинными пальцами выкручивает пробку из бутылки дорогого вина. Одним движением кисти материализует бокалы. И медленно, размеренно, разливает по ним вино. Варлос сглотнул. Нужно было начинать говорить.

— Да. Это о вашем предложении. Понимаете, у нас нет таких средств. Я бы с радостью, но нам просто нечего вам предложить. — Варлос осёкся и замолчал. 

— Так уж прям и нечего?

— Что? — Варлос наконец-то оторвал взгляд от столешницы и уставился на Курта. Тот с лёгкой задумчивостью смотрел на бокал. — Вы о телах химеридов? Мы пока понятия не имеем, что с ними делать, мы ещё их даже не сжигали, если вы хотите забрать какую-то часть, то это вполне можно организовать…

— Нет. Химериды меня больше не интересуют. Это работа и рутина, нам уже имеющихся трупов до скончания века хватит. Я имею ввиду что-то более… — Курт поставил бокал обратно на стол и поднял взгляд на тифлинга. — Привлекательное. 

— В каком смысле? Вы хотите какую-то услугу? Это вполне возможно. Как только мы разберёмся с Подземьем, у нас появится больше времени, я обязательно смогу заняться вашим поручением... — Голос Варлоса оборвался на полуслове. Рука коснулась оснований его рогов, провела по волосам, заскользила по шейным позвонкам, застыла на плече. 

— Я же сказал — расслабься. 

Курт Катц говорил из-за спины. Варлос был уверен, что тот только что сидел прямо перед ним, а рука его тянулась к бокалу. Значит, он что-то сделал второй рукой. Интересно, именно ей он сейчас сжимает его плечо?

— Мне не нужна услуга, Варлос. Я могу получить всё, что пожелаю, сам или с помощью своих людей. Я хочу удовольствий. Сейчас моё удовольствие — ты. 

Курт шептал, склонившись к уху. Варлос слушал. Осознавал. Терялся в голосе, путался в мыслях. 

— Я не умею, — повернув голову к некроманту, только и смог вымолвить Варлос. Это всё, на что его хватило. 

— Ничего страшного. Я тоже когда-то не умел, — с улыбкой в голосе сказал Курт. — Начнём с простого. Я привлекателен для тебя? 

К первой руке, с противоположной стороны, присоединилась вторая. 

— В каком-то смысле, да. У вас интересная, притягивающая внешность. Вы открытый, уверенный…

— Ого, сколько комплиментов за раз. Хорошо, просто отлично. Ты молодец, Варлос. 

Руки сделали первое движение. Варлос распахнул глаза. 

— У тебя все плечи забиты. Ты прямо-таки само напряжение. Натянутая струна, которая вот-вот порвётся. _Расслабься._

В один момент напряжение оставило тело. Варлос едва не сполз по спинке стула на пол. Удержали его от этого только вцепившиеся в плечи руки Курта.

— Уже лучше.

Руки отпустили. Руки гладили, мяли через ткань рубашки. _Приятно._ Пальцы очертили лопатки, немного прошлись по позвонкам. Наткнулись на спинку стула. _Разозлились._

Варлос, неожиданно даже для самого себя, встал со стула. Перед глазами поплыло, но он удержался от желания опереться на стол. Вместо этого он развернулся.

— Это всё очень лестно… И наверняка приятно. Но я не стою пяти тысяч. Это странный обмен, я на такое не пойду. — Слова давались тяжело. Слова не хотели выходить из горла, но он их выталкивал, превращая мысли в звуки.

Курт Катц нахмурился. Что-то ещё проскользнуло на его лице, но настолько быстро, что едва ли заняло даже миллисекунду. Наверняка показалось. Просто отсвет свечей. _Не более._

— Тогда я поменяю условия сделки. Вы не получите пятьдесят Владык Нехекары. Не получите даже десяти. Всего одного. Такое предложение тебя устроит? 

— Меня — да. Остальным такой поворот, конечно, не понравится, но нам нужны любые свободные руки.

— Мои руки сейчас будут очень заняты.

Стул пропал. Возможно, навсегда, возможно, переместился на демиплан, или просто пропал из обзора, потому что прямо перед Варлосом материализовался Курт. Буквально в паре сантиметрах от лица. Варлос хотел что-то сказать, но не успел. Варлос хотел о чём-то подумать, но мысли оборвались. Он чувствовал только то, как жадно его целуют, как мнут ему губы, как скользят по ним языком. Его целовали впервые в жизни. И впервые в жизни его целовали так.

Чужие руки ухватились за основания рогов, и Варлос замычал в поцелуй, прикрывая глаза. Губы исчезли. Руки остались.

— Больно? — Выдох прям в лицо. Скорее ожидание, чем вопрос.

— Скорее чересчур приятно.

Курт криво усмехнулся, сжал рога сильнее, и вдруг навалился вперёд. Варлос отступил, врезался в стол, оказавшись прижатым к нему. Хотелось за что-то зацепиться взглядом, чтобы отвлечься от сжимающих рога ладоней, хотелось, чтобы чувств стало меньше, не так много, не такой бурей, сотрясающей всё его существо. Варлос посмотрел Курту в глаза. И это было ошибкой. 

Курт коротко рыкнул, притянул Варлоса к себе и поцеловал. Он целовал так, словно не ел недели, словно в тифлинге напротив него был родник, наполненный живительной магией. Он хотел всего и сразу. Он жаждал удовольствия, жаждал нового, молодого, глупого, желал испить всё до последней капли, пока не останется ничего, кроме безжизненного тела. 

Варлос не знал. Варлос не догадывался. Варлос не думал. Он просто хотел.

— Нам, наверное, нужна кровать? — хрипло спросил Варлос.

— С кроватью всегда успеется.

Курт наклонился к шее, вдохнул запах кожи. Руками принялся медленно скользить по рубашке, словно бы нарочно задевая пуговицы длинными ногтями. 

Варлос сделал глубокий вдох. Потянулся руками к застёжкам мантии, но запутался в собственных пальцах. Медленно выдохнул. И задохнулся, когда Катц провёл пальцами по напряжённым соскам.

— Приятно наблюдать твою инициативу, Варлос. Но я всё сделаю сам. Не нужно напрягаться. 

Руки последний раз коснулись рубашки и скрытого под ней тела. Курт сделал шаг назад, раскинул руки в стороны. Его глаза неестественно сверкнули в полумраке комнаты. Мантия начала развеваться, так, словно бы по комнате пронёсся свободный морской ветер. Но ветра не было. Застёжки мантии начали расстёгиваться сами собой, медленно оголяя бледное человеческое тело. Варлос смотрел, словно зачарованный, не в состоянии вымолвить и слова. 

Курт не был красивым. Не был сильным или жилистым. У него торчали рёбра, словно он голодал всю свою жизнь. Были худые руки и ноги. Не было белья под мантией.   
Не было чего-то, достойного удивления, но, тем не менее, Варлос был удивлён. Был сражён театральной изящностью и плавностью движений. Словно околдованный наблюдал за тем, как медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, мантия оголяет кожу и стекает на пол.

В сознании забилась новая, до ужаса красивая мысль: всё это — только для него. По какой-то причине Варлос был уверен, что со своими обычными партнёрами Курт на такие нежности не разменивается. Виновата в этом обстановка или же воспоминание об их первой встрече, было не особо важно. Особенно сейчас. Тем более, сейчас. 

Варлос сделал шаг вперёд, протянул руку, намереваясь прикоснуться к плечу Катца, но его руку неожиданно перехватили. Контраст белого и красного завораживал. Но окаменеть на месте Варлоса заставил нежный, невесомый поцелуй в раскрытую ладонь. С ним обращались, словно с фарфоровым. С него не сводили цепкого, просвечивающего насквозь, взгляда. 

— Я поведу. Будь хорошим мальчиком, Варлос.

— Хорошо… Господин Катц.

И он повёл.

Руки, пуговица за пуговицей, раздевали грудь и торс, задевая разгорячённую кожу холодными прикосновениями. Варлос не смог подавить пробежавшую по спине приятную дрожь ожидания, когда пальцы остановились у самой кромки штанов. Курт довольно улыбнулся краями губ. Как умел. Потянул за завязки штанов, расслабляя их, потянул вниз, на этот раз старательно избегая соприкосновений с кожей. 

И они оба оголились телами.

Курт отошёл к кровати и опёрся плечом на столбик, старательно разглядывая застывшего в нерешительности Варлоса. 

Варлос не знал критериев привлекательности, но надеялся, что хоть немного им соответствует. У него было натренированное тело, сухие мышцы, минимум лишнего жира. Почти не было волос на теле, разве что дорожка внизу живота, уводящая к лобку, ну и немного на ногах. У Курта волос не было нигде. 

Хвост причудливо извивался, выдавая смятение хозяина.

— Иди ко мне, Варлос, — позвал Курт.

И Варлос пошёл. Потянулся за поцелуем и получил награду. Курт начал медленно опускаться на кровать, увлекая тифлинга за собой. Он сел, и теперь Варлос оказался сверху. 

Он не знал, как будет правильно поступить, чего бы от него хотели получить. Хотелось прижаться ближе. Хотелось обхватить свой и чужой член одной ладонью и подарить удовольствие обоим. И ещё хотелось убежать. 

Пока Варлос думал, Курт всё решил за него.

— Садись на пол, Варлос. Кое-чему научу. У тебя же раздвоенный язык, верно?

— Так и есть, — ответил Варлос, опускаясь на колени перед Куртом. 

— Сейчас научу тебя им пользоваться…

— Отсосать что ли? — Курт поперхнулся. Варлос непонимающе моргнул. — Я молодой, но не тупой. В культе о всяком болтают, да и в запрещённую секцию проникнуть, на самом деле, не так уж и сложно. 

— Ну, раз ты всё и так знаешь, то прошу! Демонстрируй! Но перед этим… — Курт наклонился, взял руки Варлоса в свои ладони и подул на запястья. Секунду ничего не происходило, но затем странный символ засветился в воздухе. Варлос, удивлённый, не сразу заметил, что происходит, и опомнился только тогда, когда его рук коснулось что-то шершавое. Оно молниеносно обернулось, скрутилось змеёй вокруг запястий, сжало и не отпустило. Символ пропал, а на его месте осталась плотная пеньковая верёвка. 

Варлос на пробу дёрнул руками и чуть не задохнулся — верёвка, словно в ответ на движение, впилась в кожу ещё больнее. 

— Что это значит?!

— Что тебе придётся работать только языком. Но я уверяю тебя, ты справишься. Все справляются.

На долю секунды Варлосом овладел испуг. Он связан, он наедине с некромантом — могущественным волшебником, способным подчинять себе разум людей, — а друзья и не в курсе, где его отыскать в случае чего. Но потом… Стало проще. Отпустило, что ли. Варлос просто поднял голову вверх, посмотрел на упивающегося своим превосходством Катца, и подумал, что будь, что будет. 

Облизнувшись, он придвинулся ближе и, склонившись, заглотил чужой член. Что-то явно пошло не так. Варлос подавился, закашлялся, чуть не упал. Сконфуженно посмотрел на вовсю веселящегося Курта. 

— А ты напористый, — сказал он, протягивая руку и неторопливо поглаживая Варлоса по щеке. — Мне нравится. Но придётся корректировать.

С этими словами он резко убрал руку, а мгновение спустя Варлос почувствовал, как та сжимает его рог. 

Варлос снова попробовал взять член в рот. Но на этот раз медленнее, да и рука не давала двигаться слишком резко. Даже лизнул на пробу, и, получив в ответ утвердительное мычание, двинулся дальше. Прошёлся языком по венам. Остановился на полпути и, хотел было, двинуться дальше, но не смог.

— Теперь — назад. 

Под давлением руки, Варлос послушно выпустил член изо рта. 

Курту больше не требовалось ничего говорить — Варлос сам всё понял. Поддаваясь давлению руки, а вскоре уже и рук, он двигал головой, то насаживаясь, то наоборот, выпуская член, успевая облизывать и целовать его, и вот уже самому Варлосу стало дискомфортно в области паха. Стало до звёзд перед глазами хотеться разрядки. Варлос, не переставая работать ртом, потянулся руками к собственному члену. 

Из лёгких резко выбило весь воздух, так сильно его дёрнули на себя. Варлос упёрся носом в лобок, замычал, силясь отстраниться и нормально вдохнуть, но лишь почувствовал увеличивающееся на рогах давление, сопротивляться которому было выше его сил. 

— Я разрешал тебе трогать себя? — раздался над ухом озлобленный голос Катца. — Отвечай!

Руки ещё крепче сжали рога, и Варлос снова протестующе замычал. Попробовал вытолкнуть член, но тот оказался слишком глубоко в глотке. 

— Отвечай, Варлос.

Оставалось только помотать головой: «Нет, Господин Катц, не разрешали». 

В тот же момент давление на рогах пропало, и Варлос отстранился, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Пока он пытался отдышаться, Курт продолжил. 

— Ты хорошо поработал. Залезай на кровать.

Варлос молча подчинился. Встать получилось не с первого раза, а помогать ему Курт не рвался. На негнущихся ногах Варлос бочком завалился на кровать.

Дыхание начало выравниваться, звёзды перестали мерцать перед глазами, начало возвращаться тянущее чувство в паху. Настолько невыносимое, что хотелось позорно заскулить. 

Стоило Варлосу хоть немного отпустить ситуацию, понадеяться, что сейчас всё окончится, как Курт навис сверху. В такой позиции его бритая голова с татуировкой казалась до боли неестественной. Словно не из этого мира, совсем чужая, сверхъестественная. 

Курт поцеловал его. Долго, маняще, нежно. Обещая что-то неземное. _Хотя мог дать только смерть._ Варлос приложил все силы, чтобы вдохнуть этот поцелуй в себя, запомнить его на пять лет, десять, навсегда. Чужие губы, словно бы читая его мысли, улыбнулись ему в шею. Поцеловали там. И ниже. Грудь. Сосок. Ребро. Пупок. Лобок. И ни сантиметром ниже.

— П-пожалуйста, господин Катц… — только и смог выдавить из себя Варлос. И как только сил вспомнить обращение хватило. 

— Конечно.

Курт выпрямился, пропал из поля зрения на несколько вечных секунд и вернулся обратно с подушкой, даже на вид чересчур воздушной, чтобы служить достойной подстилкой для головы.

— Приподнимись. — Коротко. Безапелляционно. Варлос подчиняется и получает подушку под зад.

Руки уже должны были адски болеть от недостатка крови, но этого не происходило. Варлос вдруг понял, что его больше вообще ничего не сдерживает. Но пойти на риск прикосновения к себе он всё же не решился. Он ждал, что будет дальше.

И дождался.

Курт щёлкнул пальцами, и его ладонь покрылась чем-то водянистым и блестящим.

— Мы же не хотим, чтобы тебе было больно, верно? — спросил он, распределяя субстанцию по пальцам обеих рук.

— А будет?

— Если ты не будешь мешать — нет. 

Варлос хотел сказать что-то ещё. Точно хотел что-то спросить или сострить, поиронизировать или съязвить, пустить в ход свой раздвоенный язык. Но вместо слов из горла вырвался лишь неприлично громкий стон. Потому что Курт наконец-то прикоснулся к нему. Варлос инстинктивно дёрнулся, повёлся за движением, но тут же получил ощутимый хлопок по бедру.

— Не так быстро, мальчик. 

Пришлось потратить все силы, чтобы не сорваться на скулёж. Все чувства были обострены до предела, каждое прикосновение отдавалось напряжением в члене, а мозги, кажется, совсем отказали. 

Курт плотоядно усмехнулся. Ему доставляло невиданное удовольствие видеть, до чего он может довести такое молодое существо, даром, что это почти ребёнок, только недавно перешагнувшего порог совершеннолетия, но уже оказавшегося в такой гуще событий. Водоворот смертей и опасностей, убийства и осада города, болезни и безжалостные жители Подземья — что-то из этого уже было пережито, а что-то только предстояло пережить. Столько судеб в руках горстки подростков. И такая красивая судьба в руках Курта Катца. 

Он поцеловал Варлоса в головку члена и, когда тот задохнулся, вставил два пальца. 

Варлос не сразу понял, что что-то происходит. Но когда пальцы начали двигаться, сжиматься и словно бы что-то искать, игнорировать это дальше было невозможно. Он не знал, как себя вести. Одна его часть требовала вытеснить что-то инородное из своего тела, а другая… другая требовала двигаться. Насаживаться и выпускать, пока не будет достигнута точка невозврата. И он хотел было что-то сделать, двинуть бёдрами на пробу, но…

— Не торопись, — раздалось сверху. Снизу. С боков. Прямо в голове.

Пальцы исчезли. Рука на члене тоже. Варлос зажмурился, комкая простынь потными ладонями. 

Не происходило ничего.

А потом случилось всё.

Паучья рука смяла мошонку и огладила член. Размазала капли сочащейся смазки, подразнила головку, невесомо прошлась по выступающим венам. Пережала член у основания и дёрнулась вверх. 

Курт вошёл в Варлоса. Сначала медленно, а затем сразу до упора. Варлос был девственно узким, и таким привлекательным. Вспотевшим, с разметавшимися волосами, с судорожно вцепившимися в простыни пальцами, то зажмуривавшийся, то распахивающий золотые глаза. Вот и сейчас на Курта невидяще уставились золотые блюдца. Без радужки. Без зрачка. Хотелось их вскрыть и изучить устройство изнутри. Хотелось их понять. 

Курт продолжил двигаться и на этот раз не стал останавливать всё же не сдержавшегося от движений Варлоса. Тот же пытался одновременно и толкаться в кулак, и подмахивать бёдрами. Конечно, делать это одновременно было невозможно, и такая неуклюжесть только забавила Курта. Ему было проще. Он точно знал, что до оргазма ему осталось сорок секунд, и это время не изменит ничто. А Варлосу… А Варлосу он так и быть, немного поможет.

Когда Варлос снова сбился с ритма, то из его рта всё-таки вырвался позорный скулёж. Сил больше не было. Хотелось кончить и уснуть до самого утра. Он снова двинул бёдрами. И задохнулся. Потому что что-то изменилось. Угол вхождения, или длина, или всё вместе, или это была магия — хрен его знает, Варлосу было плевать. Варлосу было до одури приятно и хорошо, так хорошо, как, кажется, не было никогда.

Курт продолжал двигать рукой в своём собственном темпе, к которому Варлос уже приноровился, и ему уже было понятно — он на грани. 

А потом грань взорвалась.

Разлетелась в щебёнку. 

Стёрлась в пыль.

Стала едина с жарким воздухом комнаты. 

Варлос кончил. 

Немного погодя достиг пика и Курт, который в этот момент оперся на плечи Варлоса и застыл, изливаясь в него и продолжая рвано толкаться. 

Варлос жадно глотал ртом воздух, надеясь надышаться, кажется, на жизнь вперёд. Курт, растеряв всё своё изящество и уверенность, просто свалился рядом. 

Наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь громким дыханием двух существ. Самое то для ночи.

Варлос засыпал. Быстро проваливался в липкие объятья сна без сновидений, когда услышал ровный голос Курта Катца.

— Завтра с вами пойду я.

И он заснул.


End file.
